How it all began
by arrelmai
Summary: This is a walking dead fic about Shane and a oc. (There are way to few Shane fics out there). NO EVIL SHANE. This is still very early on, but I hope you'll take a peak. ;)


_It's funny.. how things plays out sometimes.. who would have ever thought that a zombie apocolypse could possibly happen. Could be anything other than a scary movie with a lot of special effects.. well not me. That's for sure. I have always found it difficult to imagine myself older, in the future, would I have children?, what kind of job would I have? would I be married, with a husband who adored me? .. as I said, I always found it difficult. As a kid I liked the idea of endless options. My parents would often ask me what I wanted to be when I grew up and I would have a different answer every week. Never satisfied with my dream job from the week before.. Princess, austronaute, cashere, banker, soldier, cook, dentist; the options were endless. In reality I was a small town girl with big dreams. But n0w all of that is gone.. there's no civilization anymore and it's hard to deal with this reality.. at first I thought it was a nightmare, a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.. but I soon realized that this wasn't my imagination playing a trick on me .. this was life now.. a life where you had to fight to stay alive. _

**How we met... **(3 years before the outbreak)

Ok, I might have been driving a little to fast.. But it was nothing that I couldn't handle.. It wasn't like the streets were crowded or anything anyway. I pulled over when I saw the light of the police cruiser behind me. Normally I wasn't reckless and I wasn't known for getting in trouble with the law. It's just that it had been a stressfull day and I really wanted to go home, take a long bath and settle in front of the television with some popcorn. I hadn't even noticed how fast I was driving at first.. I could see someone getting out of the cruiser behind me, slowly making there way towards me, flashing their flashlight on me licence plate. The police officer tapped on my window and I roled it down. The officer leaned down so he could see inside my car and i guess to see who were driving the car. As he leaned closer I got a look of his face as well. He was handsome. Dark, slightly curly hair, a masculine face and deep eyes that could swallow you whole. _Damn, he's cute_.  
'Good evening ma'am' he nodded his head in greeting and a small smile played on his lips.  
'Good eveningofficer', 'Do you know why i pulled you over?' I nodded, I was aware.

'yea, I might have been driving a little too fast..' I made a face and he chuckled. 'you could say that, driving 67 in a 45 zone.. In a hurry?', 'kinda, I just really want to go home, long day at work, you know..?' .. Again he nodded. 'Can I see your license and registration please?'. I grabbed me bag fromt the passenger seat and roamed threw it, I got the papers out and handed them to him. He took a thourough look at them. 'well Jessica Lewis, I'm gonna let you go with a warning this time, just make sure you don't do anything like this again, hmm?', 'thank you so much, I wont I promise, scouts honor' I held to fingers to my head. He smiled and handed back my papers. 'Drive safely' he pointed at me and I nodded, he then tapped the hood of my car. I rolled up my window and drove off. I couldn't believe my luck.

* * *

A couple of days later, I was working at the cafe. It wasn't a very busy day, only a few customers were there at the moment. I had been standing behind the disc, when a deep voice suddenly spoke out. 'excuse me ma'am, could I get two cups of coffee' I turned around and I think reqognisition showed on both our faces. It was that police officer who had pulled me over a couple of nights before. He gave me a toothy grin and I couldn't help smiling back. 'hi' what a weird thing to say, but what do you say to the officer who let you off a ticket..I don't even know his name! He kept looking at me and I had to turn around so he wouldn't notice my blush. I quickly filled two cups of coffee and handed them to him. He was about to pull out his wallet when I put my hand on his to stop him. 'It's on the house, it's the least I can do' .. 'well I appreciate it, thank you' he seemed hesitant to walk away 'good day officer' I said while giving him a little wave. He then turned and walked out of the café to the cruiser outside, I was just barely able to see him getting in the car beside a man already sitting in there.

...

while I was lying in bed that evening, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about this officer and his deep brown eyes boring into my green ones. He had the cutest smile and the greatest arms. those lips.. wait what was I thinking.. I had only met the guy two times and I still didn't know his name.

I wasn't normally a girl who easily fell in love. I had only had a couple of boyfriends, but they obviously hadn't lasted. But what was it about this guy that just intrigued me..?

* * *

The next day at worked I was making my way around the tables, cleaning them. When I suddenly bumped into something or rather someone. 'I'm so sorry' how typically of me to not look where I was going. I looked up and saw two familar brown eyes looking at me. 'It's quite alright miss' he smirked at me. 'Can I get you anything?' I looked away, not able to handle his intense stare. 'A cup of coffee would be nice?..' he seemed almost nervous. I mad my way around the disc and poured him a cup. He ran his hand against the back of his head (something I would later learn was a nervous habit of his). I put the cup down in front of him, but he didn't seem to register it. 'uhm.. I was wondering... uhm.. would you like to out with me sometime..' the last bit was said quickly and it took some time for me to register what he had said.. Was he serious? The handsome police officer in front of me wanted a date... with _me_. I couldn't help the huge smile that was showing on my face. 'I don't even know your name' His eyes cut to mine quickly and he must have noticed that I was smiling because he seemed to relax a bit. 'Shane.. Shane Walsh'

...

And that is how we met.. we went on a couple of dates.. we clicked immediately. He kissed me on the second date. It was perfect, he was perfect. It all seemed too good to be true. Oh how I wish I was wrong...


End file.
